


Work Out

by siriuslywinchester



Series: J-Mag [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gym, M/M, Sweat, Workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson heads to the gym for a workout but finds himself highly distracted.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://otpoftheday.tumblr.com/post/124891579222/prompt-183">THIS</a> OTP Of The Day Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Out

The gym was fairly empty when Jenson arrived, dumping his bag in one of the corners and heading to the running machine. His plan was a few minutes walk to warm up, a thirty minute jog and then some weight lifting. He'd spent the morning at the MTC in simulator and he didn't really feel like going full out today.

He climbed onto a running machine and set it at a steady pace, plugging his ear phones into the socket. He was about to stick the buds in his ears when he noticed a familiar form doing push ups at the opposite side of the room.

Kevin was counting loudly as he pushed his whole body up from the floor and dropped down again. Jenson watched, his feet automatically walking with the machine. 

Jenson admire Kevin's muscles. They were just nicely proportioned - not too big but not small either. He liked how the veins in the Dane's upper arms protruded through his skin as he worked out and the way his t-shirt gripped onto his sweaty back. Jenson bit his lip, continuing to walk but not really paying attention to the speed or distance - his planned workout forgotten.

Kevin continued with the push ups, unaware that he had an audience now. He was sweating profusely, but that just made Jenson find it even more attractive. The way his feet tipped on his toes as the rest of his body moved up and down, and how tight and round his buttocks were inside those lycra shorts. It was all Jenson could do not to climb off his machine and go over and grab it.

Kevin paused. Kneeling on the floor and having a quick drink from his bottle. He didn't see Jenson, but Jenson watched as sweat dripped down the Dane neck into his t-shirt and it sent a shiver down his spine.

As quickly as he had stopped, Kevin set off again. This time doing one handed push-ups, the other hand took neatly at the base of his back.

Jenson stumbled, almost sliding off the running machine completely as he watched the concentration on Kevin's face and saw the ease with which he could lift himself with one arm. The Dane was so focused he didn't hear Jenson's mistake and continued unaware.

Jenson gulped. From this angle he could admire Kevin's sweaty profile and his pecs and abs which were prominent under his tight shirt. He absent-mindedly felt his own stomach muscles, imagining he was running his hands along Kevin's, but stopped himself when he realised it was more arousing than he'd thought.

Kevin stopped again, switching arms and continuing with his push ups.

Jenson vaguely heard the door to the gym open, but he continued staring at the sweaty Dane ahead of him, his feet back in rhythm after his earlier stumble. He licked his lips, his eyes firmly back on Kevin's behind as he gripped the handles of the running machine tightly.

"Are you actually going to work out?" a Spanish voice said beside him. Jenson looked up to see Fernando grinning as he pointed at the running machine clock which signalled he'd been walking for twenty-three minutes, "Or are you just going to stare at Kevin all afternoon?"


End file.
